comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-21 - Kara and the Bat
It's early morning and Batman's had another busy and somewhat surprising evening. He'd had a lot on his mind and the news that a certain Kryptonian had arrived at the cave hasn't done much to ease it. He's not used to visitors unless there's a true emergency. The car arrives and Batman gets out. He steps off the platform that will lower and place it with all the other batmobiles. His attention turns to Kara. His stance, his expression even his tone all obviously that of the Bat. They're designed to strike fear into those around him. "What are you doing here Kara?" He makes his way over to the main floor, removing his utility belt and replacing it with a full one. He doesn't remove the cowl, the lead lining preventing even Kryptonians from seeing within. Supergirl swallows the last of the finger sandwiches Alfred gave her when her entry set off the proximity alarms and he had come in to check. She stands, floating there, putting he hands politely in front of her. "Oh good... you're finally back. I needed to ask you something and... didnt exactly know where else I should be looking for you so.." she shrugs a little, fidgetty, then looks at the bat computer. "You got a new computer, that's nice!" she says, stalling by reflecting on her having melted the previous one with heat vision when Batman first took her here for testing after she crashed in Gotham Harbor in her ship. She lowers herself to the ground, feet lightly touching the stone floor. "You have to help me... Kal is driving me nuts! He keeps watching everything I do like I need a chaperone after what happened with Luthor and the black kryptonite and... you know... that other stuff." she says a bit fidgetty, referring to her assaulting and almost killing several members of the JLA while under the influence of Black Kryptoninte. Batman heads to the seat that works as the main seat of his computers holographic display. "Your cousin cares about you Kara. You should be lucky to have that." It's something Bruce had always thought he'd lacked. His tone shifts faintly as he speaks to the computer. "Computer, run case two seven zero six three. Cowl display only." He looks at Kara. "What is it you want me to do Kara?" He sounds vaguely interested, despite his multi-tasking. He's not used to people coming to him for help with personal problems after all. Supergirl saunters over to Batman. "I know he cares about me. But everywhere I go, there he is. The only reason he's not watching me right now is he's stopping a volcano in Bora Bora. I mean... you can talk to him. He respects you. I mean, I'm trying to do what I said I was going to. Be a hero. I just want him to see I can do that without needing to depend on him. I know he's all worried and I'm not sure how to talk to him about this." She shrugs. "Plus I feel like I have no privacy. Ma and Pa Kent in Smallville are great, and Kal's great when he's letting me stay at his apartment, but... do you know I've been spending a lot of time trying to find places to just be alone a bit?" Nodding Batman doesn't look at Kara, his head not moving and his eyes locked on the information flicking across his screen. "I see. I'll see if I can get an oppertunity to speak with him. Though this isn't the kind of discussion I'm best at." He's familiar with the problem though he went through the same with Dick when he was in his teens. "You have plans to attend college?" It's likely he already knows of her plans, he's good at keeping tabs on people after all. "If so Wayne Enterprises offers a scholarship to students who need financial aid, as well as one to those who show themselves to be gifted in their field of interest. You may be eligable." Batman couldn't resist making the scholarship call, since it would give Bruce access to an employee with working understanding of Kryptonian technology in the future ;p Supergirl grins. It's cool. heck in the comics he gives her an apartment building so he can keep tabs on her :) Batman nods. "I'm taking the same line of logic, just expanding on it." Supergirl rubs her head with her hand. "I'd love to be able to go to school. High school, college. Socializing with Earth girls and boys? Dating? I still need to get my whole secret identity thing done, though. I think that's why Kal's been hesitant about that so far. The Kents have been just telling people I'm being home schooled and I'm from abroad. I guess that's technically correct." She bites her lip "Plus, I'm sort of feeling like a burden on him. I don't even have a job, and havent even started going to school. You know how overprotective he is. If he feels he has to watch me to protect me when I'm saving people or fighting bad guys, that's less time he can spend helping this world as well. I feel like I'm taking him away from being a hero." She pauses, thinking about the scholarship offer. "It would be nice to be able to do something like school without having to rely on Kal. How would I be eligible, I don't even have a history as Kara Kent yet?" "Freeze, reverse footage one sixteenth speed." Batman seems to pay extra attention to whatever it is he's watching for a few moments. "Freeze enhance grid twelve times eleven." He finally replies to Kara. "You're not a burden to him Kara, he's found out he's got family. That's more of a relief than you know." He pauses a moment. "I may be able to help solve the identity issues." He frowns a little. "I'll need to know the details you have so far." Supergirl shrugs a little. "I guess so. I don't have much yet. They've been telling people I'm just his cousin from someplace called Switzerland and I'm being home schooled. The state keeps giving the Kents tests and I just do them - I mean it's not hard or anything, but I really want to go to school for the socialization, not learning high school math. I mean... I learned most of the stuff the tests are asking about with the calculus and physics and stuff when I was six or seven. I do like the history classes though. Earth has such a colorful history." She pauses, looking over at you. "What -are- you doing anyway?" she asks curiously. "I'll speak with Superman about getting you a more complete identity." It's not like getting it put on the system and believable copies of records will take much work after all. "You need to make some decisions, you can advance grades quickly, graduate and go to college, or you can stay in high school and socialize. And I'm reveiwing a case file." Supergirl pauses. "What do you think I should do?" she asks. The girl thinks aloud to herself. "If I went to college, would that mean I'd get to live on my own?" "Wayne Enterprises generally arrange for apartment complexes for their students. At the very least you'd get a dorm room." He ignores the question of what he'd do. He's not even going to try crossing that line. "It may be possible that conditions could warrant your having your own apartment however... It would help you ease into life outside the Kents." Supergirl nods a little. "You don't think they'd feel like I'm ungrateful, right?" She shakes her head. "No, they want what's best for me" she says, answering herself. "I'm sure they'd understand. Hope Kal will." She takes a step over to you. "Do you um... need any help with what you're doing? I still feel like I owe you for when my bad side almost killed you. Not to mention I know we'd never have gotten off of Apokolips if not for you, and I never thanked you for that either." Shaking his head Batman finally looks to Kara. "Perhaps you should speak with the Kents about how you feel. I'm sure they'd understand." He frowns at something that's showing on his screen. "No, I have the case in hand. And you don't need to apologise, or thank me." Supergirl runs her hand through her hair a bit, idly. She takes one more step over to you and gives you a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, when someone who isnt even family and has no powers stands up to Darkseid to make sure I can get back home with my cousin, thanks are necessary." "Darkseid needed to be stopped Kara." He turns to look at her for a moment, his expression level. "You have thanked me at least twice already." He finally stands from the seat. "You were careful you weren't spotted when you arrived?" Supergirl nods. "Well I jeopardized your life twice, so I figure twice the thanks were needed. You're sure I can't do anything to help? I mean... I feel like I'm asking for help from you and doing nothing in return." She then shakes her head. "Oh and I'm sure I wasn't. Plus I used that underwater entrance." She looks up at the elevator leading up. "That older guy is really nice, by the way." she says, referencing Alfred. Turning his attention to the stairs he considers the entrance with a nod. "That sounds secure enough." He shakes his head. "No. I don't need your help Kara. It's best that things be dealt with in Gotham my way. That's not something you can help with." Supergirl nods a little. "Okay. You know best about that I guess. Should I um... leave the way I came in?" Batman nods slowly. "That would be for the best. Perhaps you should travel a few miles from the cave before surfacing." He seems to once more be focused on his work, though he does add one more comment. "And Kara, talk with Superman about your concerns." Supergirl nods a little. "'kay." she says, heading over to the water. "Oh... by the way, have you ever heard of an alien race called Czarnians?" She shakes her head. "Actually I guess I should ask Kal about that too." Batman frowns as he looks at Kara, his tone once more cold. "I've heard of them and yes. You should speak with your cousin about him as soon as possible. Lobo is extremely dangerous." Supergirl nods a little "He sorta seemed friendly to me though. We had pizza together in New York. I'll talk to Kal though, yeah. Thanks again." She then takes off with a gust of speed, faster than an eye can register - the only sign of her leaving being the ripple effect in the water. She swims underwater at extreme speed until she's a few miles out inthe middle of Gotham Harbor, then takes off into the sky and flies off in the direction of Antarctica to speak to her cousin.